Away
by twilightfreak09
Summary: In Away, Roberta runs away and faces many challenges when she starts finding who she really is. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Escape

**Away**

_**Chapter 1, The Escape**_

'_It always seems to happen to me_….' Roberta thought, picking up her textbooks and folders from the filthy middle-school floor, ' _all because of my horrifying name, if ONLY my parents had given me an ordinary name, like Alexandra, or Maxine…no, never mind, they would call me Alex, or worse Max, well, if I were as, good, I mean POPULAR, like Pricilla, I guess I would not… but that's nearly IMPOSSIBLE for me, I can't be good.' _Roberta stuffed the falling apart books and folders in her older-than-dirt bag. Roberta Cerība Lya Clemens was a 13-year-old girl who attended 7th grade in Westborrow Middle School. Her mother and brother had died when she was 5, so she lived with her drunken father who lay around in bed watching their ancient television. The only reason they had been able to survive was because of the money Roberta's rich mother (her mother was a successful business owner) had saved in the bank before she passed away, 8 yrs ago when Roberta's father drank a large amount of alcohol, and came in a severe car accident which led to her mother's and brother's death. Anyway, most of the fortune was used up anyway, as Roberta's money killing father finished, and started a new bottle of Whiskey each hour.

"Well, at least Pop remembers to call me Lya…. sometimes." Roberta mumbled fingering the little jeweled bag hanging from her neck with $5.34 in it, and a picture of her and her mother, a gift from her mother. "I really ain't wantin' to go home…. Lord please, nobody there treats me well either…. Well. Lord, milady, you know one day I ain't gonna go 'ome, I'll run 'way. I sure as heck will, you count on that Lord!"

"Talking to yourself there _Robert_?" asked, Pricilla "What, ya'll got no friend? How 'bout ya drunkin' pa? He ain't wantin' ya'll either?" Pricilla laughed, brushing off imaginary dirt off her fresh clean shirt, "Or he too drunk?"

Roberta jumped violently. "Ain't none of yo business, stop talkin' 'bout my pa like that, you little creep! Yo mama no betta!" Roberta shrieked, ringing her hands in the air.

"Oooo, touchy aren't we." Pricilla snapped, no humor in her voice anymore. "Well I wouldn't be talking so much _Bert _you drunkin' pa's here." Glancing at the fat man lumbering there way, " Well, I better go, incase _someone acc-iden-ta-lley_ kills me, like he did to a _loved_ one." She ran away while looking back and screaming, "AND HE AIN'T LOOK NO HAPPY!"

Roberta sighed, " Run away ya scardy cat you…" Roberta looked away to the man she called, 'father'. "Hello father, ya'll are well tonigh'?" Roberta called. She looked at him 'kindly'. The man she called father stared at her too, but with bloodshot eyes and a foolish look at his fat head. He had dark brown wispy hair covering his head, his once kind eyes were bloody red. His used to be handsome face was now beet red and was as big as a never inflating balloon. His once attractive body was now blown up to full size, and his expensive clothing was ripped in some areas, and was definitely wrinkled.

"ROBERTA!!! YA'LL LIL' TYKE!" Pop bellowed, his chest ripping open his shirt. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THIS HOUR?!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME HOME AN HOUR AGO!! I AM SICK OF GETTING' OUT OF MY PALACE, AND COMIN' TO THIS DUMP FOR YA! IF YOU MOTHER WAS ALIVE……"

"I would no do what I am doin' now." Roberta whispered, cutting him off for the first time for…. A while. "I ain't knowin

"Hey, Roberta, wait!" Two voices cried from behind her, Alex and Chanelle. "I'll, I will go too." They both said. ' why sweet mother married you…… BEAST!!" Roberta screamed running away into the distance, "Good-bye!"

"Ya'll little idiot! Roberta! Come back here this INSTANCE young lady, OR ELSE!" yelled Pop so that you could see the veins on his face itching to pop out, but Roberta was not there anymore, she was racing toward freedom, far, far away. " Roberta Lya Clemins ya'll betta come 'ere you rascal, you hopeless scum Roberta!! If you mother ain't dead, boy what she'd do!" he shouted racing toward the sunset, "Come back you!" but as his fat, clumsy legs pushed him no farther than another block until he starting panting, he called a taxi to take him home, in a rather in a huffy mood.


	2. Loco Motel

_**Chapter 2, Loco Motel**_

"Good Bye!" was the last thing courageous little Roberta had yelled before hitting a run toward her freedom. Like every other runaway she was scared, hungry, and had a slim chance of survival, but unlike so many others, Roberta had money. $5.34 was a lot of money for a runaway, especially for one who was used to little luxury, meaning little money to be spent.

Huff and puff, Roberta ran, running faster then the speed of Benjamin Rodake, the #1 runner at her _old_ school, like this, she ran for 1 hour, slowly, but surely getting to freedom.

It was nearly night, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, pink, and orange. Roberta stopped suddenly, and breathed in deeply. Ah, the aroma of spring–time flowers had never been appreciated more; it was not only a smell to Roberta, but also the taste of freedom. Roberta sighed, she had ran a great distance and was exhausted. She looked around her '_ Selhoam Street_' a near road sign said. Roberta looked up to the fading sky. _'This is going to be a LONG day' _Roberta thought. '_Selhoam Street' _was the street that was the busiest in Roberta's used-to-be neighborhood, and unfortunately, that meant Roberta's father would find her the next day lurking here, or one of his faithful friend's would. They were probably searching for her anyway. She looked at the sky once more and jogged along the street for another 5 minutes. She stopped once more as the sky decided to turn a dark shade of gray. _'Where, where am I now, I have not been running far, but I don't know this place… and I know every part of the town we lived in!'_ Roberta thought annoyed. '_Ah, well. Maybe I was wrong. Well, I will risk stopping here, as I am awfully tired! Well…I guess I need to find a place to spend the night, away from sight…the first rule of running away is, don't get caught!'_ Roberta walked to a little woods near the main road thinking it would be a great hiding place, and nobody lived in the woods. Lucky for her, no one did.

Roberta walked to a patch of May grass far from sight and lay down. Ah, a nice little rest had never been loved more, but she suddenly mumbled, "Oh, dear. Ain't I hungry! I could eat more than that squirrel right there! Mmmm…. Roast beef 'nd caramel soup, yum, yum. Maybe they have some restaurant 'cross that street, buy myself somethin' something good to eat." Roberta smiled, "Now that'd be delightful!" she frowned unexpectedly, "Well, ain't that somethin'! I gotta watch out now, can't eat when I want anymore. Ah well, I can find myself some river, and get some drink, or somethin' of the likes." With this said, she picked herself up and headed toward the faded sunset hoping to find a lake or river of some kind.

"La, la, la!" Roberta sang smiling in the night breeze. " I am finally free, free, FREE!!!" She skipped along the dirt path, and shivered violently. "Ooo, boy, ain't it cold tonight! Well, I could go lookin' for some cheap motel, I could rent the smallest room for 'bout $2.50. Yup, that's what I will do." She muttered heading toward the main road, she walked further a block until she spotted the dim red and blue _'Loco Motel'_ sign straight ahead. Smirking, she raced forward and thrust open the wooden door.

Roberta stepped in the large room boldly. Once she was in, she gasped. She had never seen such an, old room! The old room was designed to look like, well, an old room. There were small 'treasure chests' in each dusty corner. In the center of the room, there was a rather large lamp giving off some light, but was in desperate need of a new light bulb. There was a prehistoric rug with ripped shreds on each side in the middle of the room, covering the ¾ of the near rotten floorboards. At each side of the area, there sat a sofa, large enough to seat 4 regular sized people, each side but one, where there was nothing but an unsteady desk. Sitting on the blue chair behind the desk, was a woman; not one you would be happy to see.

"Hello, I am Lisa Whitha Raciser, call me Lisa. Welcome to…" Lisa stopped suddenly and her smiling face transformed into the most challenging scowl ever seen, "You black scum! Get out of here you, Negro! Get out! I say, GET OUT!"

"I...I am so..sorry.. but, all I wa..anted to do… was to…" Roberta cried, shaking.

"To rent a room in MY motel?!? You! You think you can rent a ROOM in MY MOTEL? Think again! Get out!" Lisa huffed and puffed, "I DOUBT you can even PAY for even the SHABBIEST room! Ha! Do you have $1.87 young lady?" Lisa smiled wickedly rubbing her hands together.

"Y…yes, yes I do, Madame Lisa. I do, Madame, Madame Lisa." Roberta stuttered holding out 3 crumpled dollar bills, retrieved from her jeweled pouch. She gulped nervously, she would only have $3.84 left after this!

"I bet that's fake, young lady!" Lisa snapped, even so, she grabbed the bills. "Hmm… they're really real, humph. What a wonder, perhaps, you, you, you **stole** them! While I weren't looking, you STOLE them! Ha!" Lisa thrust open a little drawer containing bills, not thinking of how impossible this idea was. "$10, $29.30, $30.28" Lisa murmured, counting the bills in her drawer. "Hm. I'm not missing any, but how can _**you**_ have enough money for _my beautiful, expensive, glorious MOTEL?" _

"I… I am ter…ribl..y, terribly so…rry, sorry Mrs….. Mrs….." Roberta whispered shaking like crazy.

"Mrs. Raciser. Now, just leave me alone, and go back to your OWN kind, before I call the Baythorne cops." Lisa said rather mockingly. She stood up, finally showing her old-fashioned, dusty pink dress with row of flowers at the end of the skirt. Her stick-thin legs and dark purple high-topped shoes were finally shown.

"Mrs… Mrs.. Raciser, I am sorry, but may, may I look at your, uh.." Roberta scanned the dress thinking wildly for a compliment, that just could NOT be found on the dress, "Uh, um… rather, _interesting_ uh… dress?"

A flash of admiration blew across Lisa's face; it was the first compliment she had received in years, and years to come. "Of course, but make it quick Negro, or I am going to call the cops for sure." Lisa beckoned her over.

Roberta stepped forward uncertainly, "Oh!" she gasped as she saw the threads and flowers up close. '_I was right, of course I was, I'd always know this design this piece of work was h..h..her best, and I mean favorite design, no matter, how much… I protested. She was awfully proud of it…Oh, I miss her, I really do. Dad, Pop, Poppy, this is because of you' _"Madame, this piece of artwork was made from, my mother," Roberta whispered, the mention of her mother was still painful, her heart gave a throbbing sigh. Tears welled up in her eyes, Roberta hastily wiped her eyes, she did not want this stranger knowing her weakness. _'Oh Roberta!!! Suck it up! She is gone, she won't ever be here again. I have lost her! Suck it up!! NOW! Do you wanna make Lisa all mad again?!?!' _But in her heart, Roberta knew that she would never be able to "suck it up" she missed her mother too terribly.

"Pulease, your mother, Moda Saimnieks, impossible." Lisa laughed, rolling her hard green eyes.

"I, I'm ain't lying, it's true, I swear to the lords. Mrs, M…Moda Saimni..eks, is my mother, and Marc is my brother." Roberta pleaded she grasped onto her jewel purse, knowing this was the only way she would get somewhere to stay.

"So, you are Roberta Lya Clemens daughter of that FOOL, the one who killed my idol, Arpratigais Resns-apreibis Clemens, that idiot. I doubt it." Lisa blurted laughing, Roberta was supposed to also have been killed by Arpratigais too, 3 years ago in a car accident.

"Yes sir, I am. Uh… oh, this old thing, here; this'll show ya." Roberta held up the picture of her and her mother.

"Oh, omygosh, I am so sorry, terribly . Would you like anything to drink? Food? Are you cold? Roberta, would you like a place to stay? Would you like a pillow? A roast beef? I mean would you like to eat boast reef? I mean roast beef? Mookies, or cilk? Uh… I mean cookies or milk? OMYGOSH, I met Roberta Cerība Lya Clemens. Ohmy, ohmy ohmy!!!" Lisa blurted out practically jumping up with joy after looking at the phote with her mouth wide open, (but her high-heels would not let her, and even if she tried she would never be able too, she has hardly moved for 45 years!).

"Nothing, thank you very much, but I am pretty, tired, I would like to rent…." Roberta said scared at how quickly Lisa changed her attitude

"Room? Of course. Breakfast at 8:30 a.m, unless, you would like…" Lisa jabbered on and on, licking her lips every minute of so.

"Thank you, um… so how much would the room be?" Roberta cut off. She looked at the time and suddenly a thought crashed into her mind,_ 'I… I am now a runaway. A disgrace to mother, my lovely, sweet, dead mother. _Roberta thought, '_Oh, mother, what do you think of me? I am a disgrace to your beautiful name. Forgive me. You must understand my position!' _Roberta looked to the sky, or as far up she could see, the ceiling. _ 'Lord, mother I am sorry……… I will be careful. I know father cared for me, but even you must understand! How horrible a man he was. Why, my dear mother, tell me why, why did you marry him?'_ Roberta sighed.

"Roberta! Are you listening?" Lisa snapped, suddenly in a bad mood, she felt sleepy and she knew her daughter, Mary Anne would disapprove of letting a Negro into her motel, and Mary Anne had a bad temper. "The cost is $1.87. Do you think you can pay for it?" Lisa was suddenly rapid in discussion, she wanted to get this done and over with before Mary Anne came back from her 5th shopping spree that day.

"Why of course milady. Here ya'll are. May ya'll show me to my room?" Roberta sensed that something was wrong and tried also, to speed the conversation, she knew that it would help if she went to sleep earlier, 1 because she knew that she would have to travel far before getting out of town, which was her mission, the farther, the better, and 2 because it would help get her on the good side of Lisa. Roberta handed over 4 crumpled dollar bills.

"Why certainly. Go down the hallway dear, make a left turn and go straight down that hallway. The rooms you will see then are Rooms # 19, #15, and #12. Room #12 is your room." Lisa took a breath. "Any questions?" Lisa waited for a minute, " No? Well, here is the key. Have a good night. Wait, how long will it be that you are renting the room?"

"Just tonight." Roberta murmured, trying to remember all this new information. "Thank you." Roberta took the rusty silver key.

"Okay. Assuming that you will be eating breakfast, it costs $1.50, be brought to your bed, at 8:30 a.m. Pay the dollar and fifty then" Lisa smiled. "See you in the mor…" DING-DONG DING-DONG!!! The doorbell rang.

"I am back mother. Come help mua, I have so many bags! And guess what? I made a 7th boyfriend!!! His name is Robert Chilling. A lovely name don't you think?" A shrill voice called from outside.

"Run, run along Roberta Lya! Go, go now!" Lisa hissed to Roberta. "Coming Darling pie!" Lisa called to her daughter.

"Thank you Lisa!" Roberta whispered before making a run to her room. "Whoa!" Roberta gasped staring at room #12. The large wooden door was decorated with small pink sparkly buds as a border. In the middle of the door, there was a sign;













As this was the fanciest sign Roberta had ever seen in so long, she would have continued standing there, but as she heard Mary Anne's voice get louder, she stuck the key into the key hole and thrust open the large wooden door. Roberta sighed, once inside she saw the real…. 'Beauty'. Much different than she was used to at her "home", at first glance. On the far right side, there was an expensive looking mahogany bed. The bedspread was a lovely shade of dark blue, and the rich blankets folded neatly on the pillow were a shade of the loveliest turquoise. There were 2 cute soft pillows, one a true silk gold color, and the other a lovely silk silver color, but as Roberta flipped open the blankets, she saw how poor they were. Moths had eaten through the cloth, and a layer of dust laid upon the old cloth. The mahogany was rotten and smelled horrible. The bedspread was as hard as rock, and the pillows were so soft, that when you sunk your head in, you would hit the bedspread. Next to the bed, there was a nightstand that hardly stood. On the nightstand, there was a cheap, wobbly lamp. Next to the nightstand, there was a 3-legged chair. Roberta started crying and jumped onto the bed, the bed nearly collapsed under her weight.

"Why, why mother? Why? Why did you have to go?? If… if you wer.e……still here….. with me and…. Fa..thh…errr…., I would be back home!!! Not in…. this stupid….cheap place!" Roberta sobbed. "Oh mother… I ain't liken' this idiotic place!!!!!!!!" Roberta pounded her bed, resulting in hurting her hand because of the bedspread, Roberta winced. "Well, may the stars be wid…with me tonight….." Roberta sighed, she suddenly thought about tomorrow's rough journey. "Goodnight dear mother." With that said, she sunk her head into the too soft pillow and slowly but surely fell asleep, dreaming of her mother.

"Lya! Roberta Lya! Wake up, wake up NOW!" hissed a familiar voice. Roberta turned around. Lisa came into view faintly.

"Oh. Hello Madam Lisa. May I please ask, why are thou here in this moment? It is pretty darn late." Roberta inquired, and frowned at the sight of Lisa's scowl. "What is the matter?"

"YOU! That is the matter you Negro! All of yous are the same! Get out of my motel! GET OUT NOW!!" Lisa's face was redder than a tomato.

"What… what is wrong?" Roberta whispered. "I…I ….Lisa!"

"You are what is wrong. It seems that you have stolen something, and now the police have come! Such a disgrace to Moda Saimnieks. Go, get out, NOW!" Lisa shouted.

"I… I have not done ANYTHING! No, I have not stolen anything Lisa. Please believe me!" Roberta pleaded as she grabbed a blanket on the bed, something she had always done when her father had yelled at her.

"I will believe you, OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!!!" Lisa shouted. "Get OUT!!!" Lisa pointed to the door.

"Fine, but Lisa, trust me. I ain't did nothin'." Roberta backed out of the door. "Thank you Lisa. For everything." Roberta glanced at the mad figure at the door. "But, trust me I ain't did nothing! Goodbyes, goodbye Lisa." And with that Roberta started on her long journey as a runaway, forgetting the fact that she was still holding the blanket.

"Hey! Roberta! My blanket!!" Lisa tried running to get the cheap blanket, but Roberta was already on her way, somewhere.


	3. Meeting the Club

_**Chapter The Club**_

It was dusk when Roberta finally stopped running at a post that read "Mapplestory Farm in 7 miles". Roberta sighed and slid back to sit at the ed of the pole. _'Why, why why am I doing this!?!?!?' Who am I to think that I can win, and actually get somewhere with this life? Can't, Lord, I just die!' _Roberta stared into the fading moonlight and stars hoping for death, hugging the blanket. Slowly but surely, she nodded off dreaming of fabulous days with her mother.

"Stop talking Alex! You are waking out little Negro!" hissed an unfamiliar voice belonging to a boy.

"Bret, you actually care? 'Cause if you do, you don't say ever me is you brother again!" Alex scolded.

"Hey! You, Al, 'course I ain't care. But at least you gotta…. Hey! Looks! Ours lil' Negro bab' is awakin!" Bret said with laughter in his voice.

"Uh…. Um…. Hi?" Roberta shook herself awake and looked around herself, it was still dark. " Excuse me, sirs. Buts I gotta go's sleeps. You mama ain't she say nothin' bout sleepin'?" Roberta turned her glare on Bret. " And yous ain't gonna call me Negro bab' 'gain! Cause…" Roberta paused, "Hey, ain't you supposed to be sleepin'? It is late!"

"Hey, you hear that Bret? She tryin' da threaten us! Well, is that somethin'!" Alex grinned. Alex looked at Roberta sweetly, "And lil' one? The name is Alex, Alex Sklareson. And nos, we ai…I mean don't got no mama. We are runaways. And I might ask ya'll the same."

"I…I am…. Wait? You think I am stupid? You are a kid cop dude! Gos away!" Roberta glared at him, "Officer, I ain't gots no time!"

"Me?!?" Alex blurted out, "Me, a cops! Bret, you hear that? This person's called us cops!" Alex looked to his partner, Bret.

"Little one, you gotsda learn. We are not cops. We are runsaways. Rans aways wid Al, 3 months agos!" Bret declared proudly. And boy, did he look like he was a runaway! His t-shirt was all ripped up, and his hair, his once light brown hair was now so dirty, it seemed black! His skin was now leaning toward brown/ black, they were so dirty! His sneakers were flapping, you could call them slippers, they were so ripped apart. "Of course, you are just a beginner, I mean, so clean!" Bret laughed a hoarse laugh. Alex joined in for a second. "Now, oh young one, What is your name? Mines? Its Bret, Bret Corrigandy. Now don't be 'fraid!" Bret asked as soon as he stopped laughing.

"You sure, are… not like polices, or as you call them, cops. Well, guess, I could tell you my name… what's the harm in that…?" Roberta sighed glancing at the appearing sun. "My name is Roberta, boys, the name is Roberta Cerība Lya Clemens." Roberta clutched on the blanket tightly.

"Hi Rober… WHAT?!?! Roberta, Roberta Cerība Lya Clemens, you mean _THE_ Roberta Cerība Lya Clemens? Daughter of.." Alex and Bret screeched.

Roberta looked at the boys and completed the sentence for them. "Moda Saimnieks, yes. She was my mother." Roberta stared at them and sighed yet again. " Don't believe me? Think I am also supposed da be dead?" Roberta looked at the boys slowly nod "no". "Ain't think so either. Well here. Look." Roberta waved the photo of her mom and her in front of their eyes.

"Wha..WHOA!" Both boys gasped. In an instant they were on the picture, "Lemme see it you moron!" "GIB IT DA ME!!! I am oldest!!" "GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF YOU MORON!" "DON'T CHA NO THAT DIS IS THE ROBERTA?" "Now! Alex! Lemme SEE!" "NO BRET!" There was a quick tearing sound as Roberta tried tugging onto the picture herself, trying to take it back.

"No!!! No! No, no, NO!!!" Roberta cried. She turned her watery eyes on Alex and Bret. "Look!! Look! What you do?!?" Roberta sobbed rubbing her eyes with the blanket. "Look! Why? This was my ONLY picture of oh…DEAR MOTHER… left, and you… you RIPPED IT!!" Roberta stammered. "I ran ALL THIS WAY! To do what? Get outta Pop's greedy claws, and do you know what I find? A bunch of racist people trying to ruin my lives, JUST BECAUSE I AM BLACK!!! Is there really a problem with THAT?!?! Why, why, if you hate me so, YA'LL JUST KILL ME!!!" Roberta screamed furiously.

"Omg, I… I am so sorr..sorry! But, it is all his fault! Sorry! Gosh! I said I am sorry!!!" Alex and Bret pointed at each other. They quickly bent down scrambling to pick up the remains of the photo. "Look! All we needa do is tape it!"

"Just, go away, go away!!!" Roberta screamed, and with that, she scrambled up, and ran as fast as she could, away from the boys, but her drowsiness finally kicked in, and she fainted.

"Roberta! Roberta! Roberta!" Alex and Bret sprinted up, following Roberta. "No! Roberta!" They gasped as they caught up with her, but she was already on the ground. The boys quietly picked her skinny body up, and led her to their hideout, where they put the blanket on her quietly and sat next to her thinking.

"What? Where, where am I? Am I with you mommmy? Mommy? Are you there? Maaaaarc, are you there also? Am I dead, with you? " Roberta scrambled up, brushing her hair from her eyes, but to her disappointment, she found herself laying on a thick mattress next to 2 other bodies.

"Be quiet Roberta" A voice of loathing hissed.

"Well, I am sorry, but, I would like to ask what ya'll brought me here for is?" Roberta hissed noticing that it was Bret who was speaking. "AND, why did ya'll try saving me?"

"Well, Roberta, I so don't see what is wrong, we saved your stinkin' life, but you know, the more I think about it, the more I regrets it. What's the loss of losing one stupid black?!?" Bret shot back. Bret looked over at the other body. "Hey, Al, Robert's awakin'!!!" He shoved him hard. Roberta glared at him. "BERTA'S AWAKE!!!!"

"I heard the first stinkin' time!!" Alex grunted pushing himself up. "Hey, Bret, Bret?" But Bret was no longer there. "Aww…. Bret!!"

Roberta looked in the direction Alex was staring in, Bret was gently shoving other bodies, chanting, "Milla, Chanelle, Milla, Chanelle" Finally, the bodies stirred.

"_Bret_!!!" A beautiful melodic voice gushed. "Oh, Bret, you don't know what a _beautiful_ dream I had, we were looking over a sunset, a top this most _romantic _sea, I was sitting in the flowers, called "lily of the valley" and you were kissing me, and it was the _French_ ki….I mean _laughing_ with me, uh… beautiful, eh?" She sat up and blushed deeply. She stopped. "Wh…." But the other voice finished it for her.

"What's a _Negro_ doing in our place?!?!?!" The other, nearly identical voice shrieked.

"Chanelle, you are looking lovely, lovely as ever … and Milla, I might as well answer your question. We are taking in a Negro. Al and I met her at the post that reads 'Mapplestory Farm in 7 miles' Yeah, that one. She is also runaway!" Bret answered embarrassed that Chanelle had said half of what she had said the moment before. "She is…"

"Roberta, Roberta Clemins. Yup! That's my name!!" Roberta looked at Chanelle smiling uncertainly. Chanelle glanced at Roberta and started her non-stop chatter again. Chanelle wore a faded blue tee-shirt that matched her straight, long blonde hair that she twirled with her long fingers, with carefully painted gold with nail polish. She was wearing a pretty skirt which left Roberta thinking, _Well, here is a snobbish one, skirt in winter!! _She was wearing a nice fashionable pair of boots.

"Uh, Hi, nice to meet you Roberta. My name is Chanelle DiSeoir. You are, Roberta Lya Clemins, I suppose?" Chanelle greeted nervously. "Hey, Al, you better wake Rox, he don't like being left out." Chanelle called out.

"Sure Elle, I'll do it, for you." Alex went over to the other bed. "Hey, woo hoo! Rox, wake up."

"Yo, wassup lil' one, Al?" A ruff voice called out from under the covers. A huge figure lumbered out of the bed, which creaked painfully. "Hey everyone! Now, where is my little Milla?" He boomed.

"OH, ROX!!!" shrieked Milla. She ran up to him and put her arms around him in a big bear hug.

"Easy now my love… oh, my Milly, how have you been?" Rox pushed her back and stroked her crazy red hair.

"Not very good." Milla frowned holding her wide puppy eyes huge. "Al even brought in a _NEGRO_ in!! I mean, the nerve!! Without, asking, _you_." Milla tip-toed kissing his cheek. "And, YOU were sleeping like a log!!"

"Al, he did what?" Rox stared at Milla in disbelief.

Milla smiled quickly, she never did like that Alex, she replaced it with the frown that often won Rox over. "He brought a _Negro_ in Rox. A _Negro_."

"Mills, SO? I am a NEGRO!!" Rox screamed at Milla.

"Oh, Rox!!! I am so sorry! I…" Milla bit her lip and whispered, "I forgot…." She started crying loudly.

"Mil," Rox sighed walking to Alex, "Hey my man. How's it goin'?"

"Great!" Alex smiled punching Rox playfully. "We gots Roberta Clemens, the black Milla was talking about."

"Roberta Clemens, good one. She's dead remember? Died 'cause of that idiot, Arpratigais Resns-apreibis Clemens. Also killed my friend, Marc." Rox spat bitterly.

"Marc? You were friends with…Marc?" Roberta stepped into the light in awe. "Marc Clemens?"  
"Why of cour… who are you?" Rox ended abruptly.

"Me? I am Roberta Cerība Lya Clemens. Yes, I am. And, unlike what everyone says, I am most certainly AIN'T dead." Roberta announced. "And you are?"

"Rox Benningson. Nice to meet you." Rox smiled and held out his hand smiling. "Yes, I know Marc. He were my best friend. I suppose you are orphaned, I mean, who could drink so much and not dead?" Rox laughed.

"No! I am not an… a..n o..rphan. No, not me." Roberta declared meekly. "Father, unfortunately, did not die… Marc… my…you knew him!"

"Yup. Nice dude, yes he was. So, why did you run away?" Rox answered, "Oh, and my lil' babe, Mils, come here… Sorry about that…"

"Rooooxxx!!!!" Milla jumped over and kissed him. "I knew you would come through!!!"

"Mills, I don't _come through_ as you say. I _forgive_." Rox scolded playfully.

"Rox, uh… I ran away, because, of _him_, I mean, who wouldn't?" Roberta plopped herself on a bed and began telling them her tale. "Well, I started dreaming of freedom when I was 4, which at the time meant no more pops. Day after day, I would dream and dream, but be tooooo cowardly to even try. I mean, you would know if he were _your_ Pops. But that day, was just unbearable. He _murdered_ my brother, Marc and my… mother. I know. I know, everyone thinks that it was some stupid car accident. But it ain't. He tells me the story, _You rich mama ain't doin' good. She ain't gibin' me da monay and she ain't gonna do anything wid the monay, would'nt you like to get the money to yoself? And ya bro ain't good either! Why not kill them? _And that blew me off. From that day on, I just couldn't stand the sight o' him. So here I am, a runaway." She sighed. "And ya'll probably wanna know whys I dids not runs early, I was coward!" She explained sobbing.

"Why, then. Club? I know what our next raid is going to include, Robert's stinkin' father!" Rox smiled clapping his hands together in joy. He put his hand on Milla's shoulder. "Everyone in favor, please raise your hands, _now_." He raised his free hand.

"Uh, excuse ya'll buts, _WHAT?_ I hate Pa, buts I ain't gonna steal from 'im. Um excuse ya'll but if it's the way I'ms gonna have da live, good-bye." Roberta said disbelievingly. "I means, he is my pa!!!"

"Fine then Roberta, if ya'll can't live off of stealin' and raids, thens _go. _No room for anybody who can't do bad in this _club_. I hated takin' in a newbie, but a black? You are welcome to go." Milla stared at Roberta madly. "I _said, GO!_"

"Mils, Milla, my girl, don't do that, she is Roberta Clemens. We bust 'er out, we ain't no good. Do whats she says!!" Rox smoothed out her crazy hair. "Come on!"

"_Rox, _then tell me, _how are we goin' to survive_?!?! We ain't got no money, we got NOTHING!" Milla shrieked, "AND IF YA'LL ARE SO CARED FOR ROBERTA, LEMMA GO!"

"Mil, Milla!! Calm down!!!" Rox commanded, " And Roberta, do you have any money?"

"Um… actually… yes. I got $3.84, and I can access my bank account, I got some money stored there." Roberta gulped. "But not quite enough, for you guys, well, I think…"

"You see? Rox, how we gonna live without robberies?" Milla asked.

"Um, can I get a word in please?" A polite voice said from a corner, Chanelle.

"Of _course_ you can! I mean you don't have to ask!" Bret answered Chanelle lovingly.

"Well, I mean, we can live without those stupid raids. I mean, all people seem to be just doing just _fine_. Remember Boja? I mean, he was a runaway, with no raids!!!" Chanelle explained.

"OMG! Ells, I cannot BELIEVE it! You are siding with a NEGRO?!?" Milla screamed jumping.

"Yeah, so? I mean, she _is_ human!" Chanelle answered meekly.

"UGH, people! I am outta here! Good BYE!" Milla screamed walking to a cloth blanket, the door of their hideout.

"No! My Mil!" Rox cried. "Mil!"

Roberta watched helplessly as they raced after her, fretting. _'What should I do? I mean, I cannot just let that Milla person go. She belongs to them, Rox, Bret, Chanelle, and Alex, all of them. I mean, she is right. I am the one causing all of this. Why don't I just leave? Or, die.'_

"I am NOT going to stay with that idiot Roberta!!!" a voice called from outside, "She probably already ruined our hard-found hideout!!" there was a muffled reply. "I don't CARE." Roberta took a deep breath and stepped outside.

"Uh, hi guys." Roberta said unenthusiastically, "Listen, I knows what you were talking about, so if ya'll feel like that, I'll just leave." Roberta looked at them angrily.

"No, Roberta, don't listen to what Milla is saying. She does not mean it, and she will get over it in a jiffy. Just you see. Stay please!!" Rox pleaded. Roberta giggled quietly, she did not know that someone this large and tough looking could even plead, if only her pop was like that, things would be easier. Rox smiled hearing Roberta's giggle, there was hope yet.

"Ok. If you really mean what you say." Roberta agreed slowly, struggling with finding words that a regular person would speak, unlike herself, who used the word '_ain't'_ about 15,000 times a day.

"What? I don't mean what I say?" Milla stared at Rox with disgust shining in her eyes. "Lot _you_ know." She rolled her eyes and stalked off, to the path opposite to the faded path they were on.

"Wait, Milla!!" A new voice called after her seconds after. It was Chanelle. Roberta tensed, she did not know what Chanelle would think, and if Chanelle too, hated her, she would bring those puppy taggers, Alex and Bret, along with her- and majority ruled in the U.S. Roberta looked back at Chanelle who was looking extremely uncomfortable. "Look, Milla, I know you have a problem with Roberta," She darted a look at Roberta, her eyes filled with hatred, and continued in a soft, motherly tone. "But Milla, you have to deal with the circumstances. Anyway, who knows?" Chanelle shrugged and winked at Milla, "Maybe Roberta will be of use to us, I mean, how many times do you find a runaway, that has money with them, and a whole bank account?" Chanelle paused as if thinking about anything else Roberta was useful for, "Uh, _and_ is supposed to be dead, _and_ was the daughter of Moda Saimnieks? Remember her, you used to love her." Chanelle smiled encouragingly.

"Chan- _elllleee_, hows coulds I have not knows Moda?" Milla turned smiling a little, "_I lov-ed her, _and she was NOT," Milla jerked her chin toward Roberta, "_black." _

"Good then, sis, lets go _home_" Chanelle grabbed Milla's wrist and pulled her into the clubhouse, which was really an old, ancient store with Graffiti all over it. Roberta started gawking for several reasons. First, _Chanelle, the beauty and Milla the wild were __**SISTERS**_**. **Next, Chanelle did not have that southern accent everyone else in Alabama did; her accent was from a place Roberta loved, New Jersey. Her mother was from New York, but she grew up in New Jersey, where she used to take Roberta and Marc to every summer. New Jersey was even more special to her because Jersey tomatoes are known the world over as being the best you can buy and New Jersey was the world leader in blueberry and cranberry production. Her mother absolutely loved these things and had numerous recipes including all of these things. And finally, Roberta's mother met her father in New Jersey, as much as Roberta hated him, she had to appreciate him that much, he chose a good wife, and made her happy for 17 long years.

"C'mon Roberta." Alex grunted as he shut the clubhouse door hard, Roberta trailed him wordlessly into the dull room again. Inside, conversations had already begun.

"Hi Roberta, we need to know 'ow much ya'll have in your bank account. You know, plannings." Rox called from the far side of the room, Roberta glanced at him warily, Milla was scrunched up in his lap kissing him every minute or two. Roberta tore her eyes away from the scene as Milla jumped onto him once more, planting her lips on his again.

"I don't know, $500 to $1000." Roberta stared away to look at Chanelle, which did not help, she was looking at Bret so lovingly, you could have made her eyes hearts for how forceful it was.

Rox blushed, pulling himself away from the very hurt Milla. "That would be great. Umm… Alex, why don't you show her, around?" Rox offered, just as Chanelle started kissing Bret.

"Fine" Alex grabbed Roberta's hand and dragged her through a door.

"Rox, French!" Milla commanded as she jumped on him again.

"I am _sick to death_ of how they treat me, just because I ain't got no _girl_. I'll show 'em one day." Alex muttered under his breath as he led her down a stairway.

"Uh, where exactly are we going?" Roberta asked feeling guiltier by the second.

"Nowhere." Alex answered absently.

"Tell me" Roberta commanded.

"Bank"

"Why?" Roberta stopped and turned to him.

"What do you mean? For money. Gotta go transfer your money into our account. And let's _go_."

"You have an account? How much mon.." Roberta continued walking down the steps.

"Not much, $10, from of course, Chanelle and Milla. The sisters. Their family was real rich, they are from New Jersey." Alex replied staring at her for the first time. "C'mon, gotta get, moving."

"But why does Milla have the accent?"

"Leader of a gang."

"She still…?"

"No, and let us _move_"

"Fine …"

"Thank you."

Roberta walked down a few more steps.

"Stop Roberta, c'mon." Alex flung open a flap on the floor boards, revealing a... hole. "You first."

"Do what, jump?" Roberta screeched, "I can't, and people will _see _me."

"For good sake, no, not _jump_. Climb _down_." Alex sighed and put his hands on the windowpane. "I'll go first of you really want me too." He hopped and grabbed hold to a metal bar. "C'mon! Already 4:00, bank gonna _close._" Roberta looked at him suspiciously but he looked annoyed- not in the mood for jokes.

"I'll go." She placed her hands on the first bar, it toppled dangerously. "Are you sure… is it _really_" She gulped, "Safe?" No answer came from the previously occupied space next to her, Alex was gone. "Umm… Alex?" She looked down. "_ALEX_?!?" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. She heard a scream from below and a thump as something hit the ground. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Roberta swung her hand onto the metal bar and started the dangerous climb down. When she started placing her foot on the 5th step, a strong sweaty hand grabbed her ankle. "AHHH!! GETOFFMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Roberta roared, "HELPPPP!!!"

"Goodness, Roberta! It's just _me." _ Roberta looked down, and sure enough, Alex was there with a boyish grin on his face.

"WHAT? ALEX? WHY DID YOU DO…" Roberta bellowed kicking Alex in the face with the foot he was holding.

"HEY! Stop that! Goodness! I's was just tryin' to have some _fun_. God, people these days! So, _uptight_." Alex glared at her. " If _only_ more people could be like Chanelle…_hot_, rich, and awesome…" Alex shook his head. "C'mon, let's go." He turned to Roberta and continued climbing down the ladder.

"You love her, that Chanelle." Roberta looked down and started climbing again.

"Duh. Course I do. No better girl than that, although, maybe, Cindy Crawford, well, then, she is, well, superbly talented…" Alex muttered under his breath.

Roberta looked down embarrassed that he trusted her with this news. She climbed another step and asked a question that kept bugging her to no end. "Where did ya'll come from?" As soon as she uttered the very words, she began to regret it, what would Alex think? To her surprise, Alex snorted.

"Old idiotic farm, down in Cherry Drive at Montana." He replied, "I visit every now and again, y'know, say 'hi' to me folks. Now, you, jump."

Roberta jumped down obediently and stepped back in shock. She had landed in a bright shop, through the ceiling. "Yo, Redd" Alex nodded toward a dirty looking man behind a counter.

The man, Redd, answered, "Hey Al, bank today? And who's this?" He nodded toward Roberta disgusted.

"Roberta, Redd. Redd, Roberta." Alex answered, introduced, gesturing vaguely at them with his hands. "Listen, Redd, do me a favor. Get Roberta a makeover. Gotta go to get some money from the bank, you know." Alex whispered urgently to Redd. "And, uh… there is a _problem_ with er… that." Alex pointed his thumb toward the shop across the road. Roberta's head turned that direction. She wondered what he was talking about, then, she looked at the shop more carefully, then she noticed. On a sign placed in front of the shop, read:

BLACKS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE STORE. WHITES ONLY! IF A BLACK IS CAUGHT TRYING TO COME IN, THEY WILL BE **ARRESTED**!

"K, Al my brother. You got it! One makeover, comin' up!" Redd smiled jokingly as he pulled Roberta into a private room. "Hey, Lucy, if there are any customers, go tell 'em to come back in er…" He looked at Roberta disgustedly again, "an hour, or so…" He poked his head out of the door and kissed the receptionist sitting on the chair next to the room they were in roughly. The receptionist had an ugly blonde (though Roberta could not be sure, her hair was dyed at least 10 times) head of hair, small, squinted brown eyes, huge brown eyebrows, a small head and a huge body.

"K, my little Redd." Lucy smiled and continued working on a thick, never ending file of work.

"Ok, Roberta. Sit, and be happy you are still alive." Redd said as soon as he returned to face her. He pulled up a dusty small chair and a spray.

Roberta sighed and turned to face him. "Look, Redd, if you want my money, you gotta be better than this." Roberta crossed her arms and stared at a portrait behind Redd. "Hey, Redd, isn't that…?"

"Magnificent, Moda."

"Mother, t-that's me mom." She blinked and started crying. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." She started to whisper as tears crawled down her face. "Sorry, Redd."


End file.
